


Where the devil's jaws are far too weak to tear you away

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [137]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, HYDRA Husbands, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor Riley/Sam Wilson, Touching, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: He just wants to touch.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [137]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/547894
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Where the devil's jaws are far too weak to tear you away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winter_angst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/gifts).



> Just wanted to get this out of my head and thought you may appreciate. <3

It was Friday night, they were at a party at Thor’s who welcomed them happily, but Brock wasn't really in the mood to party so he wasn’t really all there. He didn’t really see the way Steve and Bucky looked at each other when one pulled the other up to dance, checked out when Stark rambled off drinks he could mix for all of them, didn’t hear about how much weed Clint had gotten off Barney for tonight, or how Riley was clearly talking about Sam when he was telling Natasha about the hot guy he hooked up with last night when the mystery man in question was acting much too twitchy next to them. 

All he saw was Jack in a dorky dark blue heavy knit cardigan that had brown wood buttons and those stupidly tight blue jeans he owned, the same ones he loved to take off him, drinking some kind of neon pink drink Stark presented his way while he spoke to Banner about probably something scientific that Brock would hate. Sometimes their eyes met and Brock tried his best not to react when Jack shamelessly let his drift to his lips just for a moment before looking the other way.

Brock didn’t drink, he wanted to be sober and aware, and Jack only had that one concoction before he switched to coke much to Tony’s disdain. He ignored the way Natasha, Bucky and Thor complained about how early he was leaving, all he cared about was Jack following out after him and the both of them climbing into Jack’s awaiting car. 

He was exactly where he wanted to be, Jack closing the door of his bedroom silently despite currently being in a house devoid of his parents for the night and all that he could think of was Jack murmuring  _ I love you _ against his lips, and kissing him deeply. 

All he could think about was Jack like he’d always done since the day they met.

Brock didn't ask, but Jack stepped in and carefully took off his shirt for him, his  _ I trust you _ between them in the air like it had been since the day he said it to him. 

There were things Brock would never forget, while many of them he wished he could like when his father was angry and needed something to punch, his favorite was the first time he showed Jack his scars, how Jack said in awe that it was a wordless admission of pure trust. He was the only person he would even consider giving a part of himself to.

Jack had always been special, and while things were different now, back then he had thought he'd taken something he wasn't allowed to weeks ago in this same room and was paying for it. He was wrong though, he took nothing and only accepted what Brock offered with open arms.

But oh how special it was to be loved so openly by someone like Jack.

Brock couldn’t help it but kiss him senseless while Jack kept his hands on his lap as they sat on his bed, patient and waiting for permission. Brock’s fingers touched the faded scars he already knew by heart from an accident Jack was in and lingered the longest at the one on his jaw. When he was ready to let him, Jack did the very same. He kissed every mark old or new before he licked and he touched and Brock melted into a gasping, quivering mess beneath him, giving in entirely to his touch. 

How special it was to trust Jack this much, allow himself to be this vulnerable and this honest.

It took a bit longer for this part here, when he took Jack in his mouth and Jack choked back a soft grunt against the side of his hand pressed to his lips. He moved his mouth faster, rougher, taking him deeply as Jack's free hand grabbed the sheets, not touching him, not coaxing him for more, because right now Brock was in control despite just how much he wanted Jack to be, yearned for it so badly that he take over.

But it was too much, too terrifying, so he didn't ask. When Jack kissed him, exhausted, satiated, dizzy and smiling, he still didn't ask, laying side by side and Jack stared at him with those mossy green eyes as if Brock held the stars in his bare hands, and a curious gaze.

“Still no?”

Nodding, Brock watched along the ceiling to gauge the stretch of the tree branches with the shadows. Always the gentleman, Jack always wanted to reciprocate but it was all too new, all too fresh and he knew one day he would say yes, but not today. Not yet.

“Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“Will ya ‘old me?”

Jack looked at him like they were from different worlds, but he smiled all the same. “You really want to cuddle with me?”

Brock shrugged. “I think I’d like it.”

Jack opened his arms, but before Brock moved in, he undid each button of Jack’s shirt and pushed away the fabric to reveal all his skin there instead of just bits of it that Brock would expose. 

“Don’t push yourself.” Jack reminded him, always the worrier.

“Shut up.” Brock countered. He wanted to do this, he had to, usually Jack was fully clothed when they shared a bed, but he needed this.

Jack stared up at him, and to have this among things so ugly, Brock really did appreciate it. He did.

He settled himself in Jack's arms, leaning his head against his shoulder, feeling arms fold around him, cocoon him in warmth.

Nowadays, Brock was used to sharing a bed with Jack when he could, Jack who left his window open always so Brock could climb up the London planetree out front for easy access to it when he needed a place to get away; but this was something else, trusting to put away his worry of defenselessness when in someone else's arms, sensation of warm skin against skin, Jack intimately feeling each of his scars along his chest and torso, it was different and with Jack, it was good. 

He was right too, he did find he liked it.

Brock sighed, Jack of course heard.

“Is it too much?” He asked in a tone only Brock knew.

“No.” Brock replied. “You can touch me if ya want.”

“Where?” Jack whispered.

“Back, neck, face, hair.”

Jack nodded, running his fingers through his hair, dull nails lightly dragging along his scalp. His free hand kept itself pressed at the small of his back.

“Do you want me to hold you all night?”

“I mean, if ya can.” Brock said honestly, though he slowly felt childish for it.

“Of course I can, I’d like to.” Jack laughed. “Is it okay to kiss you?”

“Yeah, of course ya- ” Brock said, lifting his head and expecting a kiss on his lips, but Jack only leaned up a bit to kiss his forehead. “Sap.”

“That’s me.” Jack said sleepily, he snuggled him tighter, clearly content. “Sap Rollins.”

If it was anyone else, Brock would have felt annoyed and more than a little trapped, but here in Jack’s arms, all he felt was love.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Alt-J's Adeline


End file.
